Home Again (Minnie version)
Maleficent chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together as the preverbal ball was back in her court. "And, uh...what were you saying, my dear?" she asked Minnie in a silky voice. Hiss reappeared on Maleficent's head with one last trick. "Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" he laughed. As Hiss laughed away into thin air, Maleficent became very angry. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!!!" she shouted. Her goons erupted with applause as they dove and swarmed to arrest Minnie, who rushed out of the courtroom, knocking away any goons that got in her way. "You heard what her majesty said!" Hokey announced through his hat before getting trampled by Maleficent's goons, "Off with her head!" Kaa blew on his trumpet to call out more goons as Minnie ran out of the castle with about 52 decks worth of goons hot on her tail. Minnie raced into the maze as the goons followed suit. The chase continued for about 15 minutes as even Maleficent and Hokey took part in the chase. The chase ended when Minnie ran (quite literally) into a deck of spades, knocking them over in the process. Maleficent ran over her goons on her side, causing an incline that stopped Minnie in her tracks. As she slid down the goon slide, she noticed the hedge maze vanishing and suddenly wind up in another caucus race, led by Honest John, of course. The racers included Maleficent, Hokey, Danny, Pudge, Louis, Ray, Ratigan, Fidget, some Oysters, and a deck's worth of Maleficent's goons. Everyone (except Minnie): Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again No one ever loses and no one can ever win Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top Never a beginning... Minnie pulled herself out of the caucus and started running across a beach, with Maleficent and her goons chasing after her. "Off with her head!" Maleficent shouted, "Off with her head!" Minnie kept on running as the rocks she jumped over turned into teapots; she suddenly found herself back at Danny and Pudge's tea party. Just then, Danny and Pudge appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Minnie. "Just a moment," Danny said. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!" Minnie panted, "But-but I can't stop now!" "Ah, but we insist," said Pudge. "You must join us in a cup of tea!" The male orange cat and the penguin pushed Minnie into a giant cup of tea, which seemed to be more spacious than it looked. She came out, seeing that the tea turned into water...an ocean at that. As she swam, Maleficent was riding at her, using the same method the travel Honest John did earlier on. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Maleficent shouted. Minnie immediately noticed Speedy, smoking on top of his mushroom. "Speedy Gonzales, what will I do?" Minnie asked. He turned to her, not seeming to enjoy her company and blew smoke at her. "Who are you?" Speedy asked. As Minnie coughed from the smoke, she suddenly felt solid ground on her feet. The ocean around her disappeared as Speedy's smoke swirls into a tunnel that stretched for miles. Minnie wasted no time running as Maleficent and her goons were right behind her. "There she goes!" Maleficent called, "Don't let her get away! Off with her head!" The tunnel went on for a while until Minnie came upon Top Cat. She reached out, desperately trying to grab him. She finally managed to grab it and tried to open the door. However, Top Cat groaned in pain as Minnie grabbed him. "Still locked, you know." he said. "But Maleficent!" Minnie explained, "I simply must get out." Top Cat chuckled. "But you are outside." he said. Minnie was confused. "What?" "See for yourself!" said Top Cat, as he opened his mouth wide to show what he was talking about. Minnie looked inside and saw herself out in the riverbank, asleep under the tree, with Figaro in her lap. "Why, why that's me!" Minnie exclaimed, "I'm asleep!" "Don't let her get away!" Maleficent ordered, "Off with her head!" The female black mouse turned around to see Maleficent and her mob rushing at her, and this time she was cornered with nowhere else to run. "Minnie! Minnie, wake up!" Minnie begged herself, "Please wake up, Minnie!" She attempted to wake the other Minnie on the other side up. But she was too late! The attacks finally reached her, mere inches away from hitting her. At that moment, everything went bright white. The last thing Minnie could hear was a distant voice calling her name, "Minnie! Minnie!" The voice revealed to be Snow White in the real world, who was calling to her younger friend to wake up. "Minnie! Minnie!" Snow White called out, "Will you please pay attention and recite your lesson?" Finally, Minnie woke up from her slumber. Her mind was still fresh from her "adventure." She asked, "Hmmm? Oh. Oh! Uh..." She heard to the word "recite," and she suddenly shot up to recite. Minnie: How doth the little crocodile Improve his shining tail And pour the waters of the... "Minnie, what are you talking about?" Snow White cut her off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Snow White." Minnie apologized to her older friend, "But you see, Br'er Fox said..." "Br'er Fox?" Snow White was confused. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Minnie, I...Oh, well." she said, "Come along, your parents and brothers are waiting for you. It’s time for dinner, anyway." Snow White led Minnie home from the park for dinner as Minnie picked up Figaro. Minnie was glad to be home after the long adventure she had. Even if it was just a crazy dream...Or was it? One thing was for sure, Minnie knew that she would remember this dream for a long, long time...and the new yet, strange friends she met along the way. Chorus: Minnie in Wonderland Over the hill or here or there I wonder where The End An Angelthewingedcat Production Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs